


I Want to do Dirty Things with You

by Adapted_Batteries



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Castrella being adorable dorks, F/F, The Librarians Shipathon, The Librarians Shipathon 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adapted_Batteries/pseuds/Adapted_Batteries
Summary: A mysterious letter arrives at the Annex for Cassandra with an...interesting message inside.This is my first shipathon fic, and the first time I’ve written Castrella. Hope you guys enjoy!





	I Want to do Dirty Things with You

“Oh, Cassandra, a letter arrived today. It’s addressed to you,” Jenkins said as she walked into the Annex for the day. He held the envelope out to her casually while he read a book on the table.

“From who?” she asked, accepting it from him and looking it over. There were no addresses or anything identifying its sender; only Cassandra’s name in pretty black calligraphy on the front. 

“Not sure. Someone must have dropped it off in person,” Jenkins replied, not particularly intrigued. 

“Ookay then. I wonder what it says,” Cassandra said, opening the fancy wax seal. Inside was a piece of paper, either handmade or specially bought hemp paper, containing the same calligraphy as the envelope. There wasn’t much script, but what was there made Cassandra’s jaw drop and cheeks flush pink. 

_I want to do dirty things with you, Cassandra._

_-Estrella  
P.S. Bring a change of clothes, or an overnight bag._

“Did it say who sent it?” Jenkins asked, suddenly quite interested in the letter.

“Oh, uh, it was from Estrella,” she answered. “Do you mind if I have a personal day?”

Jenkins smiled knowingly, pulling out a drawstring bag that Cassandra kept in the Library if she stayed overnight or needed a quick change of clothes. “Go on and have fun. Tell her I said hello,” he said as he handed her the bag. 

Cassandra looked at him, confused as she took it from him. “Why did you have my bag?”

“Estrella may or may not have called the Library to set up the backdoor so she could deliver her letter,” Jenkins answered.

“Did you read the letter?!” she asked, eyes wide in a mix of concern and embarrassment.

“No, no, she actually didn’t tell me anything besides to deliver the letter and have the backdoor ready for you,” Jenkins clarified, raising his hands in surrender as he walked to the backdoor. “I just had a hunch. Go relax, you deserve a break.” He opened the door for her, revealing the glowing blue magic portal.

“Thanks, Jenkins,” she said, smiling. He smiled back, and with no hesitation Cassandra hopped into her favorite place in South Carolina. 

Even before she got her bearings after magically teleporting, Cassandra could tell it was a gorgeous day. Birds chirped, the sun shined bright but not overbearingly hot, various flowers and soil scented the air, propelled by a gentle breeze. Once her eyes adjusted to the sunlight, she could see people doing a variety of tasks and activities around the grounds, though she searched for one in particular. 

A smile appeared on Cassandra’s face when she spotted Estrella walking towards her. “I was waiting for you in the house, but as always your backdoor moved away, to the greenhouse this time,” Estrella said.

“It does that sometimes, we make do,” Cassandra replied casually, trying not to seem too eager to kiss her girlfriend. 

Estrella eyed the bag hanging off Cassandra’s shoulder. “I see you got my message,” she said, stepping close enough to Cassandra to intertwine their hands.

“Yup. What kind of...things...did you have in mind?” Cassandra asked, blushing.

Estrella leaned in and kissed her, light and sweet, before answering. “Let me show you.” She tugged lightly at Cassandra’s hand to get her to walk. 

Cassandra assumed Estrella would lead her to the house, but instead they went towards the vegetable gardens. “I’m getting the impression that ‘dirty things’ involves actual dirt,” Cassandra said as they walked past a group of people doing yoga on one of the open spaces. 

“You would be correct, for the day anyway,” Estrella teased. “Unless that is you would like to do some night gardening. The moon reflecting off the lake is a spectacular sight.”

“Oh, no, I’m totally fine with not gardening at night,” Cassandra replied quickly, earning a chuckle from Estrella. 

“Good.” Estrella let go of Cassandra’s hand as they neared the shed that contained all the tools and such for the gardens. “We get to take care of the cucumber and zucchini today, weeding and checking for pesky beetles,” she said as she stepped in the shed.

“That doesn't sound too hard,” Cassandra said, looking around as she stood outside. 

Estrella reappeared at the door, rainbow polka-dot gloves in hand for Cassandra. “You do remember how many plants we had last time, right? They've almost doubled in size.” 

“Oh,” Cassandra said, putting on the gloves with reluctance as Estrella disappeared back into the shed for tools. 

“It won't be too bad. And afterwards we can visit the spa,” Estrella consoled, this time with garden trowels for both of them and shears in her tan-gloved hands. 

“I think that is fair payment for toiling in the sun,” Cassandra said as she took one of the trowels. “Though if I get sunburnt, you have to smother me in aloe gel.”

Estrella closed the door of the shed and started walking towards the rows of large leaved zucchini plants. “If the mineralized water protects me from the sun, I wonder if it would prevent sunburns too.”

Cassandra dawned her thinking face. “In theory, it should, actually,” she determined. “The crystals absorb the sunlight before it can reach your cells. As long as it behaves the same way in...normal people, then it would not only prevent irritation of the tissues but also prevent the formation of thymidine dimers in the DNA, which would make it an effective preventative for skin cancer too.” 

“Now that I think about it, I don’t recall seeing anyone red that wasn’t from physical exertion, though I’m not the one to ask. I’m sure the spa would have more knowledge about the state of our guests’ skin,” Estrella said, stopping at the top of one of the rows, smiling fondly at Cassandra. 

“What?” Cassandra asked when Estrella made no move to start tending to the garden.

“This was supposed to be a break in your crazy life as a Librarian,” Estrella started, kneeling down next to a plant. Cassandra followed suit.

“So I can’t do science while I’m here? What’s the point of having a soil and plant scientist girlfriend?” Cassandra quipped, nudging Estrella with her elbow. 

Estrella laughed in defeat. “Who am I to deny you that.”

\---

“How do you manage to look so good?” Cassandra whined, wiping at her forehead with the back of her glove to keep the sweat from dripping in her eyes. 

Estrella looked up at her, an eyebrow raised. “What ever do you mean, dear?”

“I’m pretty sure my face must be the color of those tomatoes over there, and I can feel the hair sticking to the back of my neck. Do you not sweat?” 

“I can, but it has to be much warmer than it is now, and you would definitely know when I started sweating,” Estrella explained. 

It took a second before Cassandra got it. “Oh, well that’s not fun.”

“It is quite unpleasant, and a lot more dehydrating than regular human sweating.” Estrella stood up, slipping her gloves off her hands. “Speaking of dehydrating, why don’t I get you something to drink. I’d rather not have you passing out from heat exhaustion.”

“I prefer not passing out too,” Cassandra agreed. She thought about going with her, but she also wondered if Estrella was going to refresh herself as well, and didn’t really want to see that, so she smiled up at her before looking back down to the dirt to pull out a weed. 

A few minutes later Cassandra heard footsteps in the dirt. “Oh good, you’re back. I was getting pretty thirs-” Cassandra cut off, sucking in a breath as somewhat cool water poured on top of her head and back for a few seconds. Eyes wide, she glanced up at her attacker to find Estrella with a watering can in one hand and a thermos in the other. “When you said ‘a drink,’ I assumed you meant for a person, not a plant.”

“The beautiful flowers need a lot of water, right?” Estrella joked, sitting down the watering can. “I did bring you some lemonade though, they just made it.”

“Ooh, ok you’re forgiven for watering me,” Cassandra said, pulling off her own gloves to wipe at the water droplets on her skin. 

“I was in trouble?”

“For like, I dunno, five seconds maybe. I can’t stay mad at you,” Cassandra said, taking a sip of the lemonade. “This is so good. I need to come more often.”

“Just for the lemonade?” Estrella asked, looking over at Cassandra with a smirk.

“Ok, maybe for more than just the lemonade…” Cassandra conceded. 

Within five minutes Estrella got a taste of her own medicine as Cassandra emptied the rest of the watering can on her. 

\---

Cassandra found out just how intense gardening could be. Though they only spent a couple hours pulling out stray weeds, occasionally picking off beetles that didn’t smell that great when squashed, a variety of parts of Cassandra’s body were voicing their complaints. Estrella didn’t seem all that pained, though she had been doing this for years, Cassandra remembered. 

Thankfully Cassandra stayed sunburn free, perhaps due to the “shower” (she may or may not have rubbed the water into any exposed skin for good measure). The spa was a well deserved treat to her weary muscles.

“I feel like spaghetti...lavender-scented spaghetti,” Cassandra said as they left the spa, her arm entwined Estrella’s. Before she could say anymore, a yawn escaped her lips.

“I don’t normally retire this early, but perhaps I can make an exception,” Estrella suggested.

Cassandra nodded. “Naps, naps are good.”

Estrella couldn’t help but smile at her. “You are adorable.” 

“I know,” Cassandra confirmed, smiling at her sleepily. 

Estrella couldn’t help but kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> Castrella is great guys. Honestly I really want Estrella to be more involved in plot because that retreat is amazing and makes my inner botanist go nuts, plus Estrella is great and makes Cassandra happy so winning all around. 
> 
> The sunscreen-like property was a random thought in my head, but it makes sense, provided that mineral binds to normal cells, since the cells of the vampires are apparently different. Honestly I’d love to just have mineral water to protect me instead of thick sunblock...summer is a season of suffering for my poor skin, but I still don’t stay inside as I’ve got gardens to tend to.


End file.
